Mint Ice Cream
by N3L
Summary: Aside from eating ice cream at such ungodly hours and places, the most ridiculous thing was that just shy of five ft away from her, sitting cross-legged, seemingly w/out a care in the world, as if HE wasn't who HE WAS and SHE wasn't who SHE WAS, was...HIM


**Disclaimer: _If _the Teen Titans were mine, corny come-back lines would be a lot less frequent. And there would be a lot of Raven archs.**

* * *

**Mint Ice Cream**

by: sil3ntxspirit

* * *

This was absolutely _ridiculous. _

In fact, this was **insane.**

Surreal. Absurd. _Impossible. _

This was most _definitely __**not supposed to be occurring, **_Raven's conscious screamed at her, yet again.

But still, under all the ridiculous, completely against-all-logic circumstances; here she was at nearly two in the morning on some random roof of a run-down apartment, with a small bowl of Ben & Jerry's in hand.

Dear _Azar, _that wasn't even the **half of it. **

Aside from eating ice cream at such ungodly hours at such ungodly places, the most ridiculous thing was that just shy of five feet away from her, sitting cross-legged, and leaning back on his arms seemingly without a care in the world, as if _he _wasn't who he _was, _and _she _wasn't who _she was_, was **him**.

Red X sighed quietly as he looked up at the night sky.

Raven's conscious screamed some more.

"The stars are brighter here," he commented offhandedly.

She lifted a delicate brow, "As opposed to where?"

A moment of hesitation ensued as both suddenly realized the implications behind her simple inquiry. They had never ventured into their personal histories before. It was somewhat of an unspoken understanding.

"As opposed to the big cities. Where all the smog and light pollution block everything off." He exhaled and fell on to rest on his back, head supported by his crossed arms.

The quiet of the night settled between them again like a fine soft gauze, it was not an uneasy silence, the air was cool and free and flowing and completely devoid of any sort of tension. The casual comfort was actually quite startling if any of the two should actually truly, _think _about it.

Her conscious spazzed just a bit more.

If it weren't for the taste of cold mint surprising her taste buds, then she wouldn't have believed that any of this was happening. However, no matter how realistic her dreams may become, she was absolutely positive that she could not dream up this new flavor that she had never tasted in her life before. She spooned another dollop into her mouth and then peered at the heavens.

"...There are very little stars here."

"Is that so?" he drawled, "This is the most that I've ever seen."

The feather soft quiet ghosted over them again. It was bikini season, and despite it being two in the morning, the breeze that passed over them was a warm exhale of breath from the sky.

She blinked rapidly a few times.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Her previous thoughts had finally managed to break through her mind and purged themselves from her lips.

X paused briefly, then abruptly sat up again. He peered at her owlishly for a moment before she felt the faint disbelief creep into his aura.

"That's never stopped you before, sweet cakes," she could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't call me that," she replied more out of habit than actually for the sake of meaning it.

"Whatever you say, doll face. Enjoying the mint?"

A tiny part of her realized that it had gotten so comfortable between them that the casual change in topic completely unfazed it. It was just so..._natural. _She nodded absent mindedly as the spoon dipped itself back into the cool creamy substance "I think I might have a new favorite."

She almost instantly regretted her choice of words as she felt the grin spread over his face. He was quite obviously pleased with himself. The sorceress resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Raven scoffed silently and resumed eating the ice cream. "You're going to suffocate me with your ego if it expands any further."

X's deep chuckle floated into the air. "Whatever you say, Sunshine, but you can't deny that I succeeded in topping your old favorite."

"It's just ice cream, X. And plus, it's not as if I went around gallivanting to try all the different ice cream flavors to find the best one or anything."

"Ah, but you were just _so sure _that I wouldn't be able to find something that you'd really like."

"Well, I didn't think that you'd actually _go and do it."_

He snorted, "You should know better by now." It was true, she knew she should. "And," he scooted forward till they were about three feet apart and leaned forward, "shouldn't I receive some sort of a reward for my valiant efforts?" His leer was unmistakable, but his invisible grin was infectious, and the corner of her lips rose rebelliously against her better judgment as she rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible."

"Of course, that's why you love me."

"And incorrigible."

"It's just one of my many endearing qualities, I know. A man who stays true is rather admirable, don't you think?"

She placed the now empty bowl into his outstretched hand.

"In your wildest dreams, X."

He accepted the bowl and stood up and purred, "_Definitely_ in my wildest dreams." His quiet amusement was apparent as he stepped away from her.

She stood up, and the wind seemed to carry her up as she spoke the same words she did every time before vanishing, "Goodbye, X."

"See ya, doll face."

Then her dark energy sparked, and Raven was no more. X blinked and remained motionless for a moment or two before getting up and also teleporting back to where he belonged. The spell was broken, as she became a super hero again and he returned to being a thief. And they both became enemies once again.

Nothing had changed between them.

But really, _everything _had changed.

* * *

**AN: I...don't know how this came to be. I was reading some _fantastic _fanfiction of Red X and Raven, and before I knew I was also craving some cold and sweet due to the blasted heat, and then this bastard child of my mind was born. Hooray, for my first Teen Titan fic. :D**

**Reviews? Yes, yes?**


End file.
